deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Halloween Special: Mephisto (Diablo) vs Hellboy (Films)
For this year's Halloween battle, two demons go head-to-head to decide humanity's fate. One fights to save humanity. The other wishes to corrupt it. Mephisto- The Prime Evil Lord of Hatred; whose demonic presence corrupted the Zakarum. VS. Hellboy- The demonic saviour of mankind; who was originally summoned to destroy it. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors Mephisto |-| Bio= Dul'Mephistos, better known as Mephisto, is one of the Seven Lords of Hell and one of the three Prime Evils. The Lord of Hatred, Mephisto is the elder brother of Diablo; the Lord of Terror, and Baal; the Lord of Destruction. During the Dark Exile, Mephisto and his brothers were driven into Sanctuary by the Lesser Evils; who coveted the leadership of Hell. However, the Exile was a plot for the Prime Evils to corrupt Sanctuary from within. The Archangel Tyrael formed a group of magi known as the Horadrim to track down and imprison the Prime Evils within Soulstones. Mephisto was defeated and imprisoned around the jungles of Kurast; with his Soulstone buried in the Temple of Light under the control of the Zakarum priesthood. Eventually, the Lord of Hatred slowly began to corrupt the Priesthood into releasing him; which was done by them shattering the stone. Possessing the Que-Hagen, Sankekur, Mephisto bound the Zakarumites to his will and eventually reunited with Diablo and Baal, and opened a portal to Hell. He was finally defeated by seven heroes who were in pursuit of Diablo and his essence trapped in his Soulstone. His Soulstone was later destroyed in the Hellforge and the Lord of Hatred was believed to be sent to the Black Abyss. However, his essence was drawn into the Black Soulstone and merged with the other Great Evils to reform Tathamet; the original Prime Evil. After Diablo was reformed as Tathamet reborn, he was eventually defeated by the Nephalem and Mephisto's fused essence drawn back to the Black Soulstone until it was released by Malthael; the angel of death. |-| Powers= Mephisto possesses large amounts of powers and abilities including: *Hatred Manipulation- **As the Lord of Hatred, Mephisto can manipulate one's feelings of hatred; which in turn strengthens him. *Necromancy- **Mephisto's hatred is so strong, that he can bind the souls of demons to the bodies of the dead; with the undead often being called the "Minions of Mephisto". *Charged Bolt- **Mephisto generates three balls of lightning that move in a short arc. *Lightning- **Mephisto generates a single bolt of lightning that moves in a straight line. *Frost Nova- **Mephisto uses ice based magic mostly in the form of an AOE attack moving in a radius. *Poison Nova- **Mephisto releases an AOE cloud of poisonous gas (don't know where from) in a short radius. *Possession- **Like most Demons, Mephisto can possess humans. In the games, he possesses Sankekur through a shard of his Soulstone. *Painful voice- **Mephisto's voice causes pain to all mortals who hear it. Marius described it as being "...like a thousand needles in my heart". *Demonic Blood- **During the Great Conflict, Mephisto was wounded. When his blood mixed with the earth, it created Magma Demons that moved to protect the Lord of Hatred. Hellboy |-| Bio= Hellboy is an active agent of the BPRD, and one of its best experts on the supernatural alongside his friend Abe Sapien. He was originally summoned in a ritual by Grigori Rasputin to aid the Nazi effort but was recused by the young Trevor Bruttenholm and raised and trained as a hunter of the paranormal due to his superhuman physicality and demonic origins. In the present day, Hellboy has matured into a full-time agent of the organization and finds himself fighting the ever-multiplying Sammael creatures who threaten to overtake humanity, and a resurrected Rasputin, who tempts Hellboy to embrace his true purpose, as a harbinger of the destruction of the world. He is accompanied by the pyromancer Liz Sherman and the telepath Abe Sapien to stop the efforts of Rasputin and the demon he wishes to summon, and during an explosive final battle he regrows his horns and nearly becomes possessed by the demon Ogdru Jahad, but is convinced by agent Myers of who he is, and his ability to choose his own path. He defeats Rasputin by stabbing the magician with one of his own horns, and after the conflict is over begins a romantic relationship with his partner Liz. |-| Powers= Hellboy's powers and abilities include: *The Samaritan- **Hellboy's primary weapon is The Samaritan; an oversized, four-shot revolver. Despite its extreme power, the revolver is highly inaccurate and unreliable, cannot be used with his right hand, and the revolver is incredibly heavy; with Hellboy using it as a hammer at times. It's loaded with two types of ammunition: one filled with garlic, Holy Water, clovers, Irish bell fragments, and cold iron, and the other firing phosphorescent, green liquid that allows him to track fleeing enemies. *Big Baby- **A giant, six-shot shotgun which fires mini-rockets. It fires two rockets at a time. *The Right Hand of of Doom- **Hellboy's oversized right hand is made of stone and possesses the strength of a sledgehammer hit, and can feel no pain. *Regeneration- **Hellboy can regenerate from damage at an incredibly fast rate. *Superhuman Durability- **Hellboy can take a large amount of damage, mostly in part to is regenerative factor. He's taken gunshots from high calibre firearms, fallen from great heights, and being hit by high impacts. *Superhuman Strength- **Hellboy has superhuman strength. He easily can cause an average sized car to flip by punching the bonnet. Battle Warehouse A ghostly mist drifts from above the pool of blood on the floor of the warehouse as Mephisto, Lord of Hatred, turned his attention to the cowering cultist. "You had better be correct in your assumption, mortal" the Lord of Hatred hissed, his voice cutting through the cultist's body. "I...I am certain, oh great one" the hapless individual stammered. Mephisto thought for a moment, before a bolt of lightning cut through the cultist's body, charring it. BPRD Hellboy began suiting up. The BPRD had received a report of high-level demonic activity in an abandoned warehouse. He shook his head. 'Demons' ''he thought, ''Why was it always demons? X-Factors Notes Battle is 1vs1 and set in an abandoned warehouse. Mephisto's will be able to summon minions should the opportunity present itself. Mephisto is the least durable of the Prime Evils so if Hellboy can get within close quarters, he might stand a chance. The more hatred Hellboy feels, the more powerful Mephisto gets. Voting ends on the 20th of October. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts